Problem: ${64 \div 40 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }40\text{ go into }{64}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${64}\div40={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{24}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }40\text{ go into }{240}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${240}\div40={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${64 \div 40 = 1.6}$